To Your Left
by Akiyotame
Summary: Eli got a job as a flight attendant. A NozoEli "Literally Bumping Into Each Other" AU One-shot request.


Today was the start of Eli's new job as a flight attendant over at the Tokyo International Airport otherwise known as Haneda Airport. Eli never did like staying at one place too long, a job as a flight attendant was the best solution that she could think of.

Being able to travel overseas without having to pay for it is always nice. Even though she can't exactly get off the plane and tour around wherever she goes, it's still nice to be able to see the world through the windows.

Today she was assigned to flight #21 which was headed for South Korea, a place that Eli had always wanted to see at least once in her life. She stood in front of a bathroom mirror close to where the gates to her assigned flight was. She had to check over her attire to make sure she was presentable for her first day on the job.

She wore a crystal blue one piece dress that reached down to her thighs along with black high heels. She packed herself another pair of black shoes in the case if she needs to change them when her feet hurt.

She reached for the small little hat that shared the same color as her dress and placed it on her head. It didn't exactly fit, but supposedly that was the appeal of it. She hung it to the side like a gothic lolita cosplayer would and giggled at herself.

She took a deep breath and reached for the final piece of her uniform which was a golden yellow ascot. She tied it around her neck to match the other flight attendants but it was a little tricky. She had never tried on or tied an ascot before and the way the airport wanted her to do it was harder than it looked.

"Do you need help with that?" a voice called out.

Eli took her attention off the ascot and placed it on the source of the voice. To her left was a woman with lavender colored hair who wore the same uniform as her, "U-Umm... No, it's alright..."

She went back to tying her ascot only slowly this time to make sure it would look normal in the hopes that the woman would leave, "You're doing it wrong."

The woman approached Eli and held her hand, "Let me help you," Eli let go and the woman stepped around behind her. She was shorter than her, but she could still reach her neck without any problems, "This is how you do it."

The woman weaved her hands around Eli's neck and tied the ascot slowly enough for Eli to know how to do it in the future. It actually wasn't as hard as Eli perceived it to be, for the most part she was doing it right but one small step she missed explained why it wasn't working out.

"There you go!" The woman cheered and smiled.

"T-Thank you..." Eli stared at herself in the mirror and played around with the newly tied ascot with her fingers. The soft cotton felt nice to touch and the tie wasn't in the least bit tight or uncomfortable.

"Don't be late for your flight," the woman waved goodbye and left Eli alone in the bathroom.

Eli fixed up her hair and inspected herself one more time before posing in triumph, "Alright, I'm ready. I can do this!"

She reached for her handbag and tucked it underneath her arm before making her way to the gate labeled #21. She passed the line and bowed to her first passengers with a smile on her face before walking through the gate.

As she got into the plane, she looked around to see that a few passengers had already made their way onto the aircraft and started putting their luggage into the compartments above their seats.

"To your left," a voice called out from behind her. She felt herself getting bumped and turned to face the rude individual. She was met with the familiar lavender hair and jade accented eyes.

"Oh, you're working on this flight?" the girl pulled Eli to the end of the plane and up through a hatch on the ceiling of the cabin.

"Where are you taking me?" Eli asked.

"To the CRC of course," she replied.

Eli drew a blank, "W-what is a CRC?"

"The Crew Rest Departments, this is where we will be sleeping during our breaks," she explained.

"Why are you showing me this?" Eli questioned.

"Because you're new aren't you? You looked clueless when tying your ascot," she answered.

Eli flinched, "Y-Yeah you're right," she held out her hand, "My name is Ayase Eli, it's a pleasure to work with you."

The girl smiled and shook her hand, "The names Toujou Nozomi, nice to meet ya!" she frowned for a second before continuing, "Oh, we're on a smaller plane so we'll be bumping into each other a lot. I'll say, "to your left" whenever I have to pass you, okay?"

Eli nodded and followed Nozomi up the steps to set down her handbag for later. Nozomi headed back down first and Eli soon followed after, "So here is the cabin, we'll be spending a lot of our time here when passengers don't need anything."

Eli looked around the cabin and noticed something strange, "Where are the carts?"

"We're on a smaller plane, so we have to hand serve everything unfortunately," Nozomi answered.

"Will all passengers please strap on your seatbelts, we will be taking off shortly."

"Oh! Let's hurry and do what the pilot says," Nozomi pulled on Eli's hand and swung her around the corner into a small two seat area. They buckled up and waited until they were in the air.

"So is this your first time being a flight attendant?" Nozomi asked.

Eli nodded, "Yeah, this is the first time."

Nozomi smiled gently, "Don't hesitate to ask me any questions, alright?" a light switched on signaling that it was okay to undo their seatbelts. Nozomi reached over and unbuckled herself, "Well it's time to get to work, Eli."

* * *

"To your left!" Eli felt someone bump against her hip before she regained her balance. Nozomi had passed her once again. The passengers were rather needy so the two of them were always busy.

"To your left!" Eli called out. Nozomi got out of the way and let Eli through to the cabin to get a kiddie meal for one of the passengers. She walked back, "To your left!"

She bumped against Nozomi's hip and almost dropped the meal onto the floor, "Be careful, Eli."

She apologized and quickly returned to the family that ordered the kiddie meal. Luckily for her the flight from Tokyo to Seoul was a little under three hours so she didn't have to endure a long flight.

Before she knew it, her first flight was over and she was standing with Nozomi near the door of the plane to wish their passengers goodbye.

"Not so bad huh?" Nozomi whispered over.

"No, not really," Eli answered back.

Nozomi smiled, "Well, lets go take a break over at the CRC until more passengers come on."

Eli blinked a few times, "Wait what?"

"More passengers get on board later, we can't return to Japan with an empty plane, silly," Nozomi giggled.

"O-oh, yeah you're right," Eli rubbed the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly.

The next flight would be in a few more hours so the two girls laid in the CRC to pass the time. Nozomi talked extensively about all of the places she had been to since the day she started, "I used to be like you, Eli. I didn't know how to tie the ascot either."

Eli laughed and opened a small bag of peanuts, "I never put one on before so it was confusing," Nozomi held out her hand and Eli poured some of the peanuts into her palm.

Nozomi smiled and nibbled on the peanuts, "Thanks, Elichi!"

"Elichi?" Eli repeated.

Nozomi gasped and looked away, "Sorry, it's just really comfortable with you here and it slipped out..."

"Comfortable? I just assumed that you were always like this," Eli responded.

Nozomi looked down and sighed, "I don't know if comfortable is the right word... The truth is, you're the first girl I worked with."

"Really?" Eli threw a few peanuts into her mouth and bit down.

Nozomi nodded her head, "I either flew alone or with a male flight attendant."

"Oh... it must have been uncomfortable sharing a room with a man," Eli offered more peanuts.

Nozomi held her hand out and waited until Eli finished pouring the nuts, "It's alright now, I have you."

Eli smiled back, "I look forward to working with you from now on, Nozomi."


End file.
